Petals on the Ice: Beginning/Allegiances
RiverClan Leader: Redstar — old tortoiseshell she-cat with a bright red tail. Deputy: Greeneyes — tortoiseshell tom with white splothes and green eyes. Apprentice, Creampaw Medicine Cat: Mudfoot — old dusty brown tom with mud-coloured paws. Apprentice, Swiftpaw Warriors: Waterclaw — cream tabby tom with white paws, teal eyes and blueish claws. Apprentice, Vinepaw Sunstreak — ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly. Loudmouth — brown tom with messy fur and amber eyes. Apprentice, Redpaw Dappleheart — white she-cat with black and silver splothes. Apprentice, Brightpaw Bluewater — blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Cinderfur — gray tom with amber eyes. Silverglow — light silver tabby she-cat with brown ear tips. Fernstripe — golden tabby tom with a white mouth and blue eyes. Nightstrike — black she-cat with yellow eyes. Airsky — pretty white she-cat with cloud-like fur. Dustfeather — gray-chestnut tom with a bobbed tail and amber eyes. Apprentice, Toadpaw Mallowcloud — white tom with cream splothes splattered with red dapples. Appretices: Redpaw — ginger tabby tom with a creamy underbelly, muzzle, chest and paws. Creampaw — cream tabby tom with white paws. Brightpaw — pure white she-cat with green eyes. Vinepaw — gray dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Swiftpaw — black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Toadpaw — big ginger tom with green eyes. Queens: Bloomtail — tabby she-cat with a pinkish tail. Mother to Soulkit (white she-kit with blue eyes), Clawkit (brown tabby tom with long claws) and Fishkit (brown tabby tom with white dapples). Elders: Streamtail — gray she-cat with barely visible tabby stripes. Foggyheart — grizzled black tom with blind silver-gray eyes. ThunderClan Leader: Berrystar — crimson tabby tom with yellow eyes. Deputy: Tandgefoot — dappled tom with a twisted foot. Medicine Cat: Brackenfurl — bracken-coloured tabby she-cat. Apprentice, Pinepaw Warriors: Tigerfang — brown tabby tom with long and sharp fangs. Cherrysplash — ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Darkpelt — dark gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Crescentpaw Angelheart — white she-cat with violet-blue eyes. Flamelight — fiery, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Aspentail — gray and white tom with amber eyes. Vixenface — black she-cat with a red streak on the bridge of her nose. Hollowstripe — brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Driftpaw Brokentooth — tom with a broken fang. Coldgaze — silver tabby she-cat with cold blue eyes. Reedfur — dark gray tom with tangled fur. Apprentices: Pinepaw — silver tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Crescentpaw — white tom with a black crescent-shaped marking on his chest. Driftpaw — black tom with blue eyes and white paws. Queens and Kits: Fallenfern — golden she-cat with darker stripes on her paws and tail. Mother to Sunkit (golden tabby tom with amber eyes). WindClan Leader: Robinstar — lithe, grayish-brown she-cat with a ginger splash on her chest. Deputy: Wildrunner — long-legged, skinny cream she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Rowanpool — dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Deeppaw NOTE: This area will be expanded later. ShadowClan Leader: Thornstar - bulky tabby tom with green eyes. Deputy: Silvergaze — blue-gray she-cat with silver eyes. Medicine Cat: Twigleaf — ginger tom with a straight, thin tail. Warriors: Poolheart — white she-cat with gray splotches and blue eyes. Shimmerfur — white she-cat with amber eyes. Thistleface — golden tabby tom with messy fur and darker streaks on his muzzle. NOTE: This area will be expanded later. Kittypets, Rogues and Loners Kittypets: Nelly — light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.